Someday
by LanteanBreeze
Summary: Teyla reminds Elizabeth of what's truly important after a difficult day. The title and theme come from the song "Someday" by Sugar Ray. Written as a gift for SGA's Secret Santa Exchange 2012.


**Summary:** Teyla reminds Elizabeth of what's truly important after a difficult day. The title and theme come from the song "Someday" by Sugar Ray playing in my head, lol. :D

**A/N: This was written as a pinch hitter gift for Kisahawklin as a part of SGA Santa's 2012 Exchange, and I consider it mildly AU. I joined to write something I probably wouldn't otherwise write, and this story definitely fit that bill. The experience was a blast, and I'm glad she enjoyed this. I'm hoping more people will enjoy this too, and if you did, please review! Thanks. :)**

**Someday**

Elizabeth sat in her office exhausted. She'd just spent the entire day ushering around the Russian IOA board member. Of all of the members of the board, he'd been her toughest critic, and it was _he _who spearheaded the move to have her investigated recently. Lucky for Liz, he didn't get everything he wanted or else she'd be back to negotiating peace treaties as a UN diplomat. He wanted to send his guy, Nechayev, to investigate her. This would have been the same as him issuing a request for her removal himself. Mr. Nechayev would not have been there to investigate. He would have looked for every shred of proof that she was unfit to lead no matter how flimsy, and then he would have artfully twisted it to suit "Russia's official position regarding the matter..."

Instead, she got Mr. Woolsey, a man she'd heard about but couldn't be sure of one way or the other. He became an unexpected ally and helped her retain her post, but the Russian IOA board member, Mr. Zykov, still wasn't satisfied. He suggested that he be allowed to see her in action himself. "A tour, if you will," he said in Russian, to which Elizabeth calmly replied, "Конечно."

She didn't have to, General O'Neill was quick to point out, but she knew that it would be used against her, against America, if she refused. After all, Woolsey was an American, something the Russians were quick to grumble about when he was selected, and they were none too surprised when he didn't find anything wrong with her leadership. They didn't accuse Mr. Woolsey directly - his reputation was too good for that - but they implied that being an American himself could have caused "unintended leniency" when he was tasked with investigating the activities and decision-making of another American, especially such a high-ranking one.

"Are you alright?"

The soft, warm voice was an elixir to Elizabeth's frayed nerves. She lifted her head slowly to see the only person who could have made her feel better after such a distressing day.

"Not really," Elizabeth answered. "What's that?"

Teyla stepped in from the doorway and held up an Athosian basket covered with a delicate silk-like cloth. "I was told you had not eaten dinner yet, so I prepared a light dinner for the both of us. I was hoping we could consume it on one of the piers?" The side of Elizabeth's mouth curled upward.

"_You were told_, huh? Which spy was it this time?" Teyla simply smiled. "You know, one of these days I'm going to get you to tell me how you keep such good tabs on me."

"Someday," Teyla replied. "Shall we?"

"You don't have to ask twice," said Elizabeth as she moved to follow Teyla out onto one of the piers. The salty breeze outdoors was cool and pleasant. Elizabeth looked up as they picked a spot to sit down and dine, and she marveled at the stars and the twilight blue of the sky against the powdery glow of the moon. "This is why I love it here," she said.

"Can you think of no other reasons?"

Elizabeth looked at Teyla. Her body was elegantly poised on it's side, held up by her hand. She used her free hand to unpack their dinner and lay it out before them. Elizabeth smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I can think of a few other reasons," she said as she sat down across from Teyla.

"I am glad," Teyla replied. She leaned forward and brushed away the delicate curls that dropped into Elizabeth's face as she'd sat down. Her reward for this was a clear and captivating view of sparkling green eyes looking back at her. The moment was perfect, but she had to ask. "Do you believe all will be well with Mr. Zykov now?"

She didn't want Elizabeth to leave. Their friendship was just beginning to become something more, and she liked that. She also knew that despite what any IOA official had to say, Elizabeth would be hard to replace, and the thought of losing her had been a burden Teyla carried that entire day.

Elizabeth sighed. "It's as well as it can be. He didn't seem to find anything he was looking for. The more he didn't find anything, the worse he became."

"Why is it he dislikes you so?" Teyla asked with a befuddled curiosity.

"It's a long story. It goes way back to a negotiation I facilitated years ago, but I don't want to talk about that right now. I've had enough Zykov for one day."

"When can I expect to learn the details of this story," asked Teyla. "Tomorrow, perhaps?"

Elizabeth smiled coyly. "Someday." She added after a playful beat, "Someday soon."

"It is good that your mood has lightened. I knew there was nothing to worry about, but his presence here, what it might mean, it bothered me all day. The look on your face when I entered your office after he left made me fear for the worst. I have had to trade and deal with very difficult men in my lifetime, but none held the power to remove me from my position with my people. It must be difficult to operate under such a threat."

"I've gotten used to it. I've been dealing with this ever since we were back in contact with Earth. Aside from Zykov, I don't have the IOA breathing down my neck so much now, so I guess I can be happy about that. I'm usually good about getting all of my paperwork in, but seeing how Zykov is looking to nit-pick at any little thing, I should get back to my office soon to finish up some reports I couldn't get to today while I was busy being his tour guide."

"Take the night off. We can spend it together. You need not work so much, Elizabeth. Life should be enjoyed, at least at certain points. I grew up learning to enjoy good moments as they come because, with the Wraith out there, one can never know how many moments are left."

Teyla brushed her hand against Elizabeth's, and Elizabeth considered her words for a while. "I want to, but I just don't think I can afford it tonight. Maybe... Maybe someday when-" Teyla placed her finger against Elizabeth's lips and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Today," she said. She moved around their untouched meal and sat beside Elizabeth, placing her arm around her. Realizing that there was no room for negotiation, Elizabeth acquiesced.

"Today," she echoed happily. "Today."

Fin.

**Disclaimer: No profits made from this. It was just a fun holiday challenge. :)**


End file.
